Blind to the World
by inugurlume
Summary: kagome is an average inu hanyou. she goes to school, gets detention oh and she is also blind, because someone attacked her. years later her past comes back to haunt her. [complete]
1. Chapter 1: Accidents and healing

Hey peoples! Ume here again. This is a new story that i just came up with. Well actually i worte it today but have had the idea for a while. Anys ways.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE INUYASHA CHARACTERS! ARE U HAPPY NOW!(yells at lawyer peoples and pouts.) Well on with the story.

Chapter 1: accidents and healing

Kagome Higarashi is a rebellious teen, and like any rebellious teen she spends a lot of time in detention. She really didn't care, she had nothing to lose, or so she thought. One day in her freshman year at high school(i don't know how they do it in japan so.. Oh well.) Kagome was walking down one of the halls of the science wing, having just got out of detention for beating the shit out of someone at lunch. She didn't notice as someone slipped out of a near by room and came up behind her.

The guy grabbed her and forced her into the empty room that he had just come out of. She struggled and tried to get away. She almost got away from him once but he slammed her into the floor and before she could get back up he uncorked a vile of bright green liquid ad poured it into her eyes. She screamed as soon as the liquid made contact with her eyes. It burned like hell. Her vision started to get blurry, she saw the figure of the guy walking towards the door. She shakily got to her feet and charged at him. He heard her coming and he just barely got out of the way. He kicked her in the stomach and she crumpled to the floor. The guy left the room with three deep claw marks on his face. Kagome's vision then completely left her and unable to move anymore she passed out.

when Kagome woke up she couldn't see anything and she had no idea where she was. She lifted her hands to her face and felt that there was a bandage over her eyes and she noticed that there were wires and tubes connected to her arms and chest. She figured that she must be in the hospital. She tried to get up but the door opened and someone rushed in and put their hands on her shoulders and told her to lay back down. She wanted to know what the hell was going on. She pushed the person away from her and she demanded to know what was going on. A second person came into te room and talked to her in a calm voice.

"Miss. Higarashi, if you will calm down I will tell you what is going on." he said.

"Fine."she settled back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That liquid that was poured into your eyes was very poisonous mixture. Your are lucky because it did not kill you, but it did do some damage."

"Like what?" she asked this fearing the answer.

"You are blind."

Kagome sat there. Her mouth open, not believing that he had actually said that. She closed her mouth. She thought to her self._'this can't be true. There's no way... i can't be... blind... can i?'_ she asked the man that stood next to her bed to repeat what he had said earlier.

"I said that you are now blind."

That was the last straw for her, but instead of throwing a hissy fit she just sat there. The doctor sighed. He dismissed the nurse and went to go and fetch the girl's family. When Kagome's mom had gotten the call she had almost fainted. Sota, Kagome's little brother had made the call to his dad who lived in Tokyo.(parents are devorced) once their dad heard about the accident he hopped on the next plane to Kyoto. Once he got there he raced to the hospital and was immediately taken to Kagome's room.

He stood before the door and slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open. What he saw made the unshed tears start to fall. He walked over to the bed and looked down at his daughter. Her raven black hair was slightly messy and some was draped over one shoulder. There was a white bandage over her eyes and the hospital gown covering her petite form.

Kagome's little triangle dog ears twitched and as he entered and walked over to her bed the followed him. As he stood there she sniffed the air and immediately recognized the sent.

"Daddy?"

"Yes baby. Daddy's here." he took her hand in both of his and held on tight.

A couple of days later Kagome is able to go home. After her dad had arranged for someone to work with Kagome he left to go back to his other family and job in Tokyo, but he said that he would be back soon to check on her. Kagome was pulled out of school and she started being home schooled. She was also under temporary house arrest.

Kagome sat on her bed a few days after she got out of the hospital, waiting for the person that her dad had gotten to help her get back to at least a semi normal life. She got impatient with waiting so she reached out trying to find her guitar. When her hand bumped into the neck a small smile crossed her face. She picked it up and grabbed the pick that was weaved through the strings on the neck on the guitar and started to play Breaking the Habit by Linkin park. Once she got to the part where the words started she sang them from memory.

After she was done with the song she heard clapping coming from the doorway. Kagome turned her head in that direction and sniffed. A smile crossed her face and she set the guitar down.

"Hey Keade."

said woman walked over and sat down on the bed next to Kagome.

"Hello child." the two hugged. Kagome had been training with Keade for years. Kagome thought of her as her grandma.

"So, are ye ready?" Kagome coked her head.(she still has the bandage on.)

"Ready for what?"

"For ye training of course. Ye are going to be spending a lot of time with me now."

"You mean that you're the one that is going to be working with me?"

"Yes child." Kagome cheered. "So are ye ready?"

"You bet!"

Keade started working with Kagome. From day one Kagome had a positive attitude about things and she tried her hardest at everything that Keade threw at her. Months later Keade and Kagome started up with the other training again.(fighting and miko powers.)

well that's the first chappy! Hope you like it. And for those of you that haven't already please read my other story. I know the first chapter kind of sucks and so does the summary but i will fix the summary and the story gets better. Its called the truth about the past. Oh and one more thing REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! thankx

ume


	2. Chapter 2 moving on

Hello! Here is the new chappie! I don't really have anything else to say so onward!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2: moving on

About two years after the accident it is now the summer before Kagome's last year of high school. During this time Kagome has learned to be independent again. She can now do most of the things by herself that she used to. Kagome has also continued with playing the guitar, writing more songs and playing ones that she hears. Kagome has become so independent that she wants to go back to a public high school, but her mom doesn't want her to go to any of the schools where they live so she asks Kagome about going to live with her dad and going to school in Tokyo.

_Knock knock_. "Come in."

"Kagome dear do you still want to go to school? A public school?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then how about you go to school in Tokyo and live with your Father?"

"If that's what it takes, then I'll do it."

"Alright I'll give him a call." Kagome's mom starts to walk out the door.

"Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Ms. H calls her ex husband and tells him about the plan. He thinks that this will be a good thing for Kagome and says that he will send his step-son over to get Kagome. After the phone call Kagome's mom tells her the news and says that she is going to be leaving in three days.

(I don't feel like typing about those two days so I'm going to skip 'em.)

Once she finished putting the last things in her suitcases she hauled all three down stairs into the living room. She sprawled across the couch, waiting for her step-brother to show up. When she heard a car pull up she stood up and straightened up her clothes. She was wearing a plaid black, red and gray skirt, a black t that said _If I can't see you... you can't see me_, she also wore black flip flops. She was also wearing a black and red pair of sunglasses.

She walked to the door and opened it before he could knock on the door. Of course she couldn't see him but she could tell from his presence that he was a little taller than her and he was about the same age.

"You must be Kagome. I'm your step-brother Miroku." Kagome invited him inside because her mom and Sota were out. She showed him into the living room and he grabbed two of the suitcases. They walked back outside and they put them in the trunk of the car that he had rented from the airport. Before leaving Kagome locked up the house then they got on the car and left for the airport.

The car ride was quiet at first. Neither of them could think of anything to say. Kagome didn't really try though, she just started to read his mind to find out more about him. _Damn. I can't believe that she is my step-sister. She is kind of different than what I had expected. Dad said that she hasn't really changed since after the accident but... hell I don't know. Fuck how come she has to be so hot! Sigh. I wish she would say something. I want to get to know her. Maybe we can be friends. _Kagome smirked at his thoughts. She could already tell that he was a guy that was really into girls if not a hentai.

"So, Miroku what kind of music do you like?"

"Huh?" She had brought him out of his thoughts and he had no idea what she said. Kagome's smirk got wider.

"I asked what kind of music you liked."

"Oh. Well, I like Linkin park, simple plan, Good Charlotte you know, punk rock and some others."

"Humm... really? Lets try this then." Kagome had her disc man in her carry on. She pulled it out and pushed play turning the volume all the way up. It was the Foo Fighters. (They rock!) Miroku listened to it and she could tell that he liked it.

"Not bad. What's their name?"

"Foo Fighters."

The rest of the way there they talked about different bands and other things. Soon they were on the plane heading to Tokyo. They talked about a lot of things. Kagome found out that she also had a step-sister, Kikyo. One they got to the airport in Tokyo they got Kagome's bags and Miroku drove his car that he had left at the airport home.

They pulled up in a long curving driveway and parked. When Kagome got out of the car she could sense how big the place was, it was huge! She could tell that she was going to like it here. Her and Miroku made their way up the stairs carrying her things and the door was opened for

them by a girl about her age. She took one of the bags from Miroku and as they walked up stairs she introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kikyo. It's good to finally meet you. Was Miroku was good to you?" she asked, as if she didn't trust her brother and she didn't.

"Yeah. He was fine, we talked the whole time. We have a lot in common."

"Well that's good."

"Why did you ask?"

"Cause Roku is a letcher." Kagome laughed at this because she had be partly right about him, but oh well. Kikyo stopped in front of a door and opened it, then went in. She put the suitcase that she was carrying down on a big four poster bed.

"This is your room. Your bathroom is the first door on the left and your closet is right next to it. If you need anything my room is the first one to the left and Roku's is across the hall." with that they both left closing the door behind them so that she could unpack and get settled in.

She sighed then got to work slowly putting everything away. She got done in about an hour and afterwards she sat down on her bed with her guitar in her lap. She strummed a few cords then started to play a song that she had written, singing along.

_I'm sure that the heart _

_I left behind still lies _

_In the heart of the deep, deep forest. _

_Exhausted,_

_Without strength to search_

_People vanish into the_

_Infinite darkness._

_If it's so small,_

_I wonder if I can see it_

_Even now?_

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more._

_Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out._

_The days pass by and change,_

_Without us even realizing_

_How blue the sky really is._

_Overcoming that made-up scheme,_

_We live the present,_

_And our rusted hearts_

_Begin to beat again!_

_If we can find the rhythm of time,_

_We can fly once again._

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Believing (in you?), _

_Now I begin my journey with you,_

_in search of the light._

_As we live on,_

_We lose a little bit more. _

_Shrouded in the falsehoods and lies,_

_We stand frozen to the spot,_

_Unable to cry out._

_We live our lives_

_Wandering to the ends of the earth._

_Closing off the way back,_

_We walk on to eternity._

_We live our lives _

_Standing frozen to the spot_

_Unable to cry out_

_For eternity..._

Kagome played the last few cords then she heard clapping coming from the doorway. She lifted her head and caught Miroku's sent.

"Wow, that was amazing! Did you write that yourself?"

"Yeah, I wrote it a little while after the accident."

"Well it was great."

"Thanks."

"Oh, Kikyo and I are going out to meet our friends, do you want to come along? They all want to meet you."

"I guess so." Kagome got up off of her bed and followed him down the stairs and out to his car where Kikyo was waiting.

I guess I'll stop here for now. So what do you think so far? All you have to do is push the little purple button at the bottom. It wont hurt you to say SOMETHING. The song is not mine it is from the show. It is the English translation of deep forest

Oh yeah, thanks to

Sarah

and

crazykags

for reviewing. Bu bye until next time.


	3. Chapter 3: meeting the gang

Hello again! I am trying to update a lot. But I must say that those of you that have reviewed this story are so GREAT! thank you SO much! It makes me a very happy author. And that means more chapters! Thanks to Kagome M.K for reviewing. Also thanks to my best friend who reviews every chapter, you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. But I do love him!

Chapter 3: Meeting the gang

Miroku pulled out of the driveway and took off down the street.

"So where are we meeting your friends?"

"At the mall. Us girls are going to do some shopping and we just decided to drag the guys along to make them carry our bags." Miroku glared a his sister. Kagome smirked, then asked

"Do they know?"

"That you're blind?" asked Kikyo. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, they do."

"Ok." soon they arrived at the mall. They got out and Kagome followed them inside to where their friends where waiting. As the old friends said hi to each other Kagome took in each of the new scents and also that some were human, some were demon and one of them was a hanyou, like her.

"Hey guys this is our step-sister Kagome."

"Hey." said everyone. Roku then went around and introduced everyone.

"This is Ayame and Sango." he then turned to the other side to introduce the two guys. She faced them and one thought came from both guys, _damn she's HOT! _Kagome smirked at this. "And this is Koga and Inuyasha."

Kagome, Kikyo and Roku sat down and everyone started to talk. Sango and Kagome became quick friends. After some talking Ayame and Kikyo said that they wanted to go shopping for clothes. Sango said that she wanted to go too because she needed to buy a new outfit. The girls asked Kagome if she wanted to go and she declined.

The guys and Kagome sat there trying to decided where to go. Roku and Koga got into a big discussion about a video game. while they where waiting for Miroku and Koga to get done talking Inuyasha and Kagome went and got ice cream.(Inu paid for Kags's)

After they were done with their ice cream they decided to finally just get the other two to shut up.

"Why don't you just go to the video game store."

"Alright, then you and Kagome can go to the music store that is right next door."

"Ok, sounds good to me." They got up and headed for the two stores. When they got there the four split up. Inuyasha and Kagome walked into the store Inuyasha asked

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Pretty much anything, as long as it has a good sound to it and the people are talented. I can't stand bands that can't really play." Inuyasha nodded his head in approval. He lead her over to the rock section and she asked him what new CDs they had.

"The have Linkin park, Simple plan, Dream Theater, and Foo Fighters."

"Humm... I don't have the new Dream Theater one yet. I think I'll get that." Inuyasha picked one up and handed to her. (Dream Theater is the best!) They walked around a little more and ended up at the back of the store where the guitars were. Inuyasha picked one up and strummed a couple cords.

"Can I see that?"

"Sure." He handed the guitar to her and she started to play the beginning of a Linkin park song. Inuyasha was amazed that she could play that well. She stopped and handed it back to him. He put it back where he had gotten it from and before he could compliment her on her playing she interrupted him.

"Lets play a prank on Roku."

"What kind of prank?"

"You'll see. Come on." she pulled him out of the store and they stood outside of the game store. "Hey Inu, can you see them in there?"

"Yeah."

"Alright here's the plan." she whispered something in his ear. He smirked.

"You really think this will work?"

"Trust me."

Mean while Miroku was unaware that he was going to get pranked big time.

Inuyasha rushed into the game store. "Roku, Kagome.. I don't know what happened she just kind of freaked and started running around like she was crazy!" Inuyasha looked liked like he was confused.

"Shit!" Miroku, Koga, and Inuyasha ran out of the store and Kagome went running by yelling like a little kid.

"Kagome!" Miroku ran after her. Inuyasha burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"He fell for it! I can't believe he fell for it!"

"You mean that she is doing that on purpose?"

"Yeah!" Koga started laughing too.

Meanwhile Kagome had just run around a corner and when Miroku came around it Kagome tackled him.

"Got cha!" She then started laughing. Miroku then figured it out. He got MAD!

"KAGOME! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" she ran back to where she left Inuyasha.

"Inu! Help! Roku's gonna kill me!" he started laughing again but played along.

"Don't worry Kags! I'll protect you from the monster!" The three of them started laughing again, then they saw him coming at them.

"Run!" they took off running. After he chased the three all over the mall they collapsed on the floor and a bench near the doors waiting for the girls.

"That was so much fun."

"And you doubted that I could pull it off."

"No, I doubted that it wouldn't be very funny..."

"But you were wrong."

Just then the three girls got back. "What's up with you guys?"

Kagome and Inuyasha smiled. Koga then told them about Kagome's prank on Miroku and they thought it was so funny. Sango really liked it though. She though that it might put him in his place. But she was disappointed, because a few minutes later he groped her.

SMACK "Hentai!"

"When will he ever learn."

alright that is the end of another chapter. I will put more pranks in here later on but it would help if you all gave some suggestions. Don't forget to review. Bu bye.

Ume


	4. Chapter 4: Dragons and the first day of

Hey everyone! Time for another chapter. Thank you to all who read my story. You all are so nice! (Starts crying) any way thanks to Inuyashafan4-sho for reviewing. I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 4: Dragons and the first day of school

(the meaning of dragons will be explained in the chapter. Enjoy!)

After getting back from the mall Kikyo, Miroku and Kagome all went to there own rooms and did their own things. Kagome put in her new cd that she had gotten and then she took a shower. After getting out she called her mom.

She got the answering machine so she just left a message. She plopped on her bed and thought. _Well that was fun. I think that iam starting to like Inuyasha. He seems so nice. I just can't see me with koga for some reason though._shivers._ I can't wait to get things started around here. I don't see how they ever lived with out me here. _Sigh. _They need some serious help, especially with their love lives._

Soon she fell asleep.

**FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**

Beep! beep! beep! be-!

Kagome slammed her hand down on the annoying thing.

"Ahh, I don't want to get up." she rolled back over for a minute, but then found out that she couldn't go back to sleep. She sighed in defeat then made her way to the bathroom to get ready.

After getting dressed in a pair of black hip huggers, a red shirt that said _don't hate me because I'm beautiful_, chucks and her red and silver sunglasses she ran down stairs after grabbing her bag to eat a quick breakfast. Kikyo and Miroku came down a few minutes later. They got in Miroku's car and left for school.

When they got to school they met up with the rest of the gang. Since Kagome was blind the person that made her schedual gave her all of the same classes as Miroku. After some talking she found out that she had every other class with Inuyasha and she had at least two or three of her friends in each of her classes.

When the gang met up that morning Kagome asked them to not tell any one that she was blind. She wanted to see how many people she could fool. It was going to be an interesting day.

In Kagome's second hour she met the 'queen' of the school, Sakura Sakai.

"Watch where you're going Bitch."

"Humm... lets see... I think...NOT!"

"What did you say to me!"

"Are yo deaf? Geez people should be told about those kind of things." Sakura was fuming.

"Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yes, a sluty, stuck-up, clown looking little girl that has the IQ of an ant." Everyone around them burst out laughing.

"You won't get away with this. I run this school."

"I think I already did and you don't run the school, the principal does." Sakura huffed and walked off to her seat with her little group of followers.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down to wait for class to start. After inuyasha stopped laughing he congradulated her.

"That was good. Not many girls stand up to the bitch. She needed to be taken down a peg or two."

**AT LUNCH**

Sango and kagome had already eaten lunch and were sitting at a table waiting for the others to get their food. Sango was looking through a magizine and they were talking.

"Damn this guy is... big. You can almost see it." Kagome laughed. Sango had said it so low she almost didn't catch it.

"Hey Sango, I have a better word for it."

"What?"

"Dragon." (Hee hee. Me & my friend actually came up w/ this. We use it all the time.)

"Dragon?"

"Yeah, you know, every guy has a 'Dragon'." it finally dawned on Sango what Kagome had said and she burst out laughing. Once she caught her breath she asked kagome,

"How did you come up with that?"

"Me and a couple of my frinds back home came up with it one day when we were all stuck in saturday detention."

"That's good. We have to tell Kikyo and Ayame about this."

"Tell us about what?" the two said girls had just walked up. Sango told the girls what a 'Dragon' was. The other two girls started laughing. The guys came up and wanted to know what was so funny. The girls took one look at them and started laughing again. The guys just decided that it was probably better if they didn't know.

alrigh that's it for now. Sorry if it's kind of short. But i am leaving on vacation in the morning and I won't be a ble to update until I grt back next sunday. Sigh. Oh yeah, my frind that I mentioned in the chapter is an author on ff as well, crazykags. She has an alsome story called what it takes to scare a hanyou. Well bu bye 'til next time.

Ume


	5. Chapter 5: Smoke screne

It's good to be back! I had a great time on vacation and guess what? Oh come on, guess. Fine, I'm getting ready to go on another vacation. So I wont update until like next week sometime. Well, I hope you like the story so far.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 5: Smoke screne

The next few days were really slow and boring nothing exciting was going on so Kagome decided to change that.

"I'm so fucking board!"

"That's how it always is around here. Nothing exciting ever happens around here."

"Then why don't you ever try to do something to stur things up?" everyone just shrugged their shoulders at Kagome's question.

When she got to school on thursday she had a great plan. Later that day in science class she was sitting next to Inuyasha and durring the beginning of class he wasn't paying attention. This was what she had been counting on. When the teacher said that it was time to work in partners on the assignment that had been given Inuyasha turned to Kagome.

"Do you know what we need to do?"

"Yep." she started telling Inuyasha what chemicals to get out and mix together. When he put the last thing in the beaker smoke started to come out of it and fill the room.

"What the hell! Kagome, what did you make me do?"

"I told you the chemicals to use to make a smoke bomb so that we could have some fun and get out of class." Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were quiet for a minute. "Come on you guys. Lets get out of here." the four of them snuk out the window. Good thing they were on the first floor. Once outside they ran to Inuyasha's car and drove away.

Once they were well away from the school inuyasha parked the car and they all burst out laughing.

"That was great! Where did you learn how to make one of those?"

"I figured it out on my own. One year for my birthday someone gave me a 'mini lab' and I just started mixing things together." everyone started laughing again.

After they were done laughing Inuyasha pulled back out on to the road and they went to the mall to hang out until school was over.

The next day kagome was feeling good. She had been successful yesterday in her attempt to stur things up and have some fun, and today had somemore fun in store.

Kagome got to school and she met up with all of her fiends. She had a plan for today, she was going to start playing her favorite role, matchmaker. Her first victims were Koga and Ayame. She decided to go with those two first because she didn't know who to piar Kikyo up with and Sango and Miroku were going to take some time.

Right as she was about to set her plans in motion she heard something that made her blood boil.

"Hey, not so tugh now are you?"

"Leave us alone we didn't do anything to you!" said a boy.

"Please don't fight them Shippo. You'll get hurt."

"I'll be fine Kirara. They'll be the ones hurting."

"Oh we will? I'd like to see you try."

Kagome stopped waht she was doing and walked over to the two young teens that were in trouble. One of the guys pulled his fist back to punch the kid, Shippo but his fist never made contact with Shippo's face. Instead Kagome had caught his hand.

"I suggest you stop."

"And what if I don't? You filthy, blind half-breed." that was the last straw. Kagome hauled off and hit the guy square in the face breaking his nose.

"That's what you get you fuckin ass."

"You'll pay for that."

"No I think you will." then all of the guys friends launched themselves at Kagome. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Koga and Ayame (that's a lot of names) saw this happen and tried to help out but they couldn't get close. Kagome was throwing them and beating them left and right. Just then the principle came.

"Miss Higarasi, stop that now." Kagome dropped the guy she was holding.

Kagome got suspended from school for three days for fighting. The guys she was beating the shit out of only got detention. When she Kikyo and Miroku got home that afternoon after school their dad was their to greet them.

"Kagome, I need to talk to you." _shit. I'm in for it now. _

yay! Another chapter done. And just in time. Well I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time peoples.

Ume


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble and a love for music

I'm back! Here to give you another chapter. I finally got back from my vacations. Not that they weren't fun but I missed all of you!

To those of you that reviewed

**Black Sugar:** you really think that it's funny! Thank you. I promise that there will be more action soon.

**Secret society of happy people:** thanks! I will keep reading yours and reviewing if you do for me.

**Moongirlz:** thanks for reviewing.

I apreciate all of the reviews that I have gotten. Please keep on reviewing. If you have any suggestions I would be happy to heard them. Just tell me in a review. Now on with the next chapter!

Disclaimer: i don't own inuyasha.

Chapter 6: Trouble and a love for music

"Come with me, now." her dad turned around and started walking to his study. She followed him in there and sat down on one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. "Kagome, I got a call from the school today saying that you started a fight."

Kagome's fummed. "I didn't start the fight! I was just defending two freshmen from those guys! They called me a filthy blind half-breed and all they got was detention. It was their 'leader' that threw the first punch."

Mr. H looked at his daughter for a minute, then he sighed. "I'll call the school and talk to them. But that still doesn't get you off the hook. For the three days that you are suspended you can't leave the house. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now go up to your room."

Kagome slowly made her way up to her room. She flopped onto her bed and sighed. _I got off pretty easy. It could have been a lot worse. I better not let that happen again or dad will send me back and I'll have to be home schooled again. _There was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

It was miroku and kikyo. "Hey Kags."

"Hey."

"So how bad is it?"

"Not too bad, just can't leave the house until my suspension is up."

"That's not bad."

"No not really. Those ass holes at school said that i was the one that started the fight! Aghh! How i wish I could kill those fuckers!" Kikyo and miroku nodded in agreement. They talked until dinner then everyone went to their rooms to do their own things.

the next day kagome slept in. Once she got up she got a shower, ate then sat in her room being o so fucking board. When she just couldn't take it any more she found her guitar and started playing some of her favorite songs. Some her own and some from her favorite bands. Kagome was so wrapped up in her playing thate din't notice that the whole gang was there listening to her play. But they only caught the last little bit of the song.

Kagome's head shot up at the sound of clapping.

"When did you all get here?"

"Just now." said Miroku.

"Hey Kags, could you play some songs for us?" asked Ayame.

"Yeah, please!" said Koga.

"Alright."

"YAY!" they all sat down waiting for her to start. She strummed a few strings then started playing a son that had everyone laughing.

_Don't want to be an American idiot!_

_Don't want a nation under the new media. _

_Can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Maybe iam the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_now everbody do the propaganda!_

_And sing along in the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meant to follow_

_for that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_information age of hysteria_

_Calling out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alienation_

_Where eberything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones meat to follow_

_For that's enough to argue._

Everyone clapped after the song and asked her to play another one."I wrote this one, it's called'Change the world'."

_I want to change the world_

_Piercing through the gales,_

_Unafraid of anything,_

_Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out _

_To the soaring future_

_Without losing our passion,_

_We'll beable to shine,_

_It's wonderland_

_Instrumental_

_I want to change the world_

_i won't hesitte again._

_If I can shape a future with you,_

_Then I can fly anywhere._

_Change my mind._

_I can spread my wings_

_And fly towards the unknown future_

_Without losing my passion._

_It's wonder land_

_Instumental_

_We keep swimming the same world_

_Until the day we reach our dreams._

_Al of us bear the same worries_

_When you stop and look,_

_I'll be right here gazint you._

_I want to change the world_

_If you expect my gaze_

_As I watch over you_

_And don't let go of my hand,_

_I can do anything_

_Change my mind_

_I won't let you be alone._

_Everyoneis here. _

_Let's pierce our way through_

_Whatever may happen._

_It's wonderland._

_Instrumental_

_I want to change the world_

_piercing through the gales,_

_Unafraid of anyting,_

_Now i hold my courage and pieces of my smile_

_Change my mind_

_If we reach out_

_To the soaring future_

_Without losing our passion,_

_We'll beable to shine._

_It's wonderiand. _

Kagome went right into the next song and they all recognized it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?_

_Do you ever feel out of place?_

_Like some how you just don't belong_

_And no one undersatnds you_

_Do you ever want to run away?_

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud _

_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_you don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you wanna be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are you desperate to find something more_

_before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With thier big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down_

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the egde of breakin down _

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy_

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work_

_It was always there_

_you don't know what it's like_

_What it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_what it's like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost _

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when you're down _

_To feel like you've bee pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life_

Everyone clapped after the song and they started chanting encore. They kept on chanting until she agreed to play just one more song. It was called 'I am'.

_Let's search for and gather _

_The shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad,_

_We can find them now,_

_Changing th shape_

_Of the brightly turning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad_

_Let's feel the sure present._

_It's simpler than it looks,_

_But I can't tell it all._

_I'm always putting what i wnat to say_

_Away in my pocket._

_I can't say things _

_with child like plainess now._

_It's said that time settles all,_

_But with out understanding._

_I belive in you 24 hours a day_

_I stare wide-eyed,_

_Even at common words_

_time is always laughing_

_on it's swift feet _

_Let's find a present _

_We want to look for_

_More than memories._

_If we don't move,_

_We can't start._

_If we worry,_

_We can't stop._

_I don't want to be coddled _

_by dreams of his world's limits._

_A maiden's cheeky wish_

_Is left behind it is._

_Love is everything._

_Our era starts from here._

_Like a bird cutting through the sky,_

_The image dancing in the great_

_Begins to move _

_Let's walk--_

_The road goes on for long,_

_but it'll shine like a dimond_

_Before we know it._

_I beive in you 24 hours a day_

_Istare wide-eyed,_

_Even at common words_

_Time is always laughing_

_On it's swift feet_

_et's find a present_

_We want to look for_

_More than memories._

_Let's search for and gather_

_The shards of dreams_

_Even if we're sad,_

_We can probably still find them now,_

_Changing the shape _

_Of the brightly turnning tomorrow._

_Even if we're sad,_

_Let's feel the sure present._

Okay that's it for now. I know this chapter was mostly songs, but hey I love music. Please keep on reviewing. Bu byes.

Ume


	7. Chapter 7: memories, matchmaking &an old

Hey peoples! I'm back! Ready to give u another chapter to read and then review on. Hehe. Oh, school starts next week so I will only be able to update on weekends. Maybe durring the week sometimes if I don't have a lot of homework.

**Reviwers:**

**ice41dragoness:** thank u sooooo much!

**Moongirlz:** thanks for pointing that out.

**GARSP:** thanks for the suggetions. I see what u mean after rereading those chapters. I'll try to make it a little more clear and add in some twists. As for the grammer and spelling, I'm not the best speller in the world and my spell check thing isn't working .:grumbles:.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. As always I welcome any suggestions or comments you have.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 7: Memories, matchmaking and an old friend

After Kagome was done with her suspension she went back to school and for a while things where quiet. Well, as quiet as it could get with Kagome around. When Kagome had otten back to school she started again with matchmaking and now Koga and Ayame were inseperable.

Now it was time to try and get Sango and Miroku together. this was going to be a tough one. She needed to call in somme help, Inuyasha.

"Hey Inu."

"Hey Kags. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Could you help me with something?"

"Sure, what?"

"I want to get Sango and Miroku together and I need a little help."

Inuyasha laughs. "If you can get those two together then you are the master."

"I already am, all I need from you is some info about them. Like posible crushes on each other, feelings any thing that will give me some ideas."

They sat there and talked for a little while longer but had to cut it short when the two targets walked up.

A couple of days later it was the weekend and monday the had school off. Saturday morning Kagome was still in bed and it was noon. Just as Miroku was about to go wake her up there was a knock on the front door. _I wonder who it is?_

When he opened the door he felt a gust of wind go by and saw that there wasn't anyone out there. _Humph. Guesss I was just hearing things._ He shut the door and when he turned around he almost ran into a girl.

"What the hell!"

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what?'! How did you get in here!"

The girl laughed. "Muhahahahahahaha! I just ran past you! Duh! God you are **so** slow."

"I am not slow! And just who the hell are you?"

"Oh, my name's Ariyal."

"Okay. Why are you here?"

"To see Kags." she said as if she were talking to a 2 year old.

He just glared at her. That was when he finally got a good look at her. She had jet black air like Kagome but it had pale gold streaks. The girl had bright blue eyes and he could tell by her slightly pointed ears and claws that she was a youkai.

Miroku then got a great idea. He told Ariyal that Kagome was upstairs still asleep. The girl smiled then darted up stairs. When she found Kagome's room she quietly went in and shut the door.

(Hehe should I leave it here? Humm... what would you all do if I did? J/k)

Kagome was fast asleep all tangled up in her blankets and Ariyal had to put her hand over her mouth to keep her self from laughing out loud. Once she had her laughing under control she crouched down and got ready to pounce. (A/n she is a neko youkai)

when she was ready she leapped into the air and landed on Kagome's bed while saying, "Get up! Get up! Get up!"

Kagome, being woke up like that lashed out at whatever was inturupting her sleep, and seeing as she was tangled up in her blankets she lost her balance and went crashing to the floor. Ariyal fell off the bed too cause she was laughing so hard, then she started laughing even harder.

Ariyal was so out of it that she didn't hear kagome untangling her self from her blankets and climb back up on the bed. The next thing she knew Kagome pounced on her and started to tickle her.

"Okay! Okay! Stop! Please!" Kagome rolled off of her.

After she took a couple of deep breaths she sat up only to be knocked back down to the floor with an excited Kagome squeasing her.

"Need...air. Can't...breathe."

Kagome let go of her friend.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, since it was a long weekend and I haven't seen you in forever I decided to come for a visit."

"Yay! You now what this means?"

"WORLD DOMINATION!" they yelled. Then started laughing again. "Muhahahahahaha!"

Miroku had been standing outside the door the whole time and now backed away with a very scared look on his face.

After hanging out for a while Ariyal got a call and well she talked and talked and talked. So Kagome's thoughts driffted off to some unpleasant memories.

_.:flash back:._

"_Get back here you little bitch!" Kagome tries to get away from him. But he is too fast. He catches up to her_ _and pins her to the ground._

_---------_

"_Leave them out of this!" he moved closer so that she could feel his breath on her cheek._

"_I you do what I say then they will not be harmed." _

---------

"_please! Don't make me do this! I don't want anything bad to happen."_

"_Remember, I control you. You are mine, and if you ever forget that then you will regret it. I won't kill you, not right away at least. I'll let you suffer first."_

_.:end flash back:._

"Kags!"

"Huh?"

"What's up with you? You okay? You looked really depressed and sad."

Kagome put on her best, most cheerful smile. "I'm fine. Really. Now how bout we plan some pranks to livin things up a bit?"

"Hell ya!"

well there's another chapter for ya. The girl ariyal that is in my story is my friend. I thought that I woud put her in there just to shake things up a bit. Well until next time. Bu byes!

Ume

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

Hey peoples. I was kind of bored so I decided to give you all another chapter. So here it is.

Diclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 8: Truth or Dare

it didn't take long for the girls to get an idea for a prank.

"So Kags, what was that guy's name that aswered the door?"

"If he had black hair that was tied back then that was Miroku, my step-brother."

"Yep, that's him alright. Man is he slow."

"Hey Ariyal, lets play a prank on him." _after all, he is the one that let her in here to wake me up. Payback's a bitch._

"Alright, so what are we going to do?"

Kagome signaled for her to come closer and she whispered the plan in her ear. An evil grin crossed Ariyal's face when Kagome told her what they were going to do.

That night while everyone was asleep a figure slowly creeped down the upstairs hallway and stopped before a door. The figure quietly opened the door and went in, an evil smile on the figure's face.

The next morning everyone waoke up to someone's scream. Everyone scrambled out of bed and ran to the room that the scream came from. Kikyo, the first one there flung the door open to reveal a pink haired Miroku. Everyone started laughing. Ariyal and Kagome were in the hallway standing behind everyone else. miroku saw them and he knew that they were the ones that did it to him. _I'll get you back Kagome, just you wait._

Later that day Kagome and Ariyal were laying around in kagome's room when her cell rang.

"Shit! Where is it!"

"Here Kags."

"Thanks. Moshi moshi."

"Hey Kags. So when should I come over?"

"Hey Sango. Come over for what?"

"To play truth or dare. Roku called and said everyone was coming."

"Oh. I don't know the sooner the better I guess. Oh, and I have a friend here that I want you to meet."

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute."

"K. Ja."

"Bye."

What's going on?"

"Looks like Roku's up to something. He has invited all of our friends over for a game of truth or dare."

"This should be interesting."

"Yes it should."

A little later on everyone was over at thier house ready to play the game. (A/n the parents aren't there.) All nine frinds settled down in the living room cause that was the only place where they would all fit. Once they wer all settled Roku started the game.

"Okay Sango, you're first. You get to pick who gets asked first."

"Okay. Hummm... lets see, who to pick?" she looked around the room. "Koga, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Alright. Humm...oh! I got it! You have to dress up like a girl. High heels, make up, and hair too."

Koga grummbled a little. "Fine." he never backed down from a dare. Ayame and Kikyo took him upstairs to get him fixed up. In that free time everyone else started talking. Kagome introduced Ariyal and Sess. She could tell they they both liked each other.

They all got quiet when Kikyo came back down.

"Ladies and gentelmen. We present to you Ms. Koga wolf!"

In came Koga wearing a strapless black dress with the top of the dress stuffed with stuff to give him a 'chest', masara, bright red lipstick and black high heels with his hair up in a bun. Everyone laughed and when Inu got his laughing under control a little he decribed how Koga looked to Kagome. They all kept on laughing. 10 minutes later Koga is back in his normal clothes looking like himself.

"Okay, my turn. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hehe. Okay, you have to...go outside in your boxers and yell out that you love yourself."

"Feh." Inuyasha got up off of the couch and went into the front hall. Everyone followed him and watched strip down to his boxers then he openes the door and steps outside. (It's really really cold outside.)

"I love myself!" Inuyasha then ran back inside and got dressed. They all went back into the living room and sat down again.

"Okay, Ariyal. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to give Sess a lap dance."

Sess glared at his brother and Ariyal got up. "Okay." She stood in front of Sess while Kikyo turned on some music. Ariyal started to work it like a pro. She got up close and within seconds she notices how 'excited' he is. She starts to grind into him hard. Sess had to keep a growl of pleasure from escaping. When the song ended Ariyal got off of his lap and sat back down.

"Alrighty. You're Ayame right?"

"Yep."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay, you go out with Koga right?"

"Yes."

"Have you two done 'it' yet?"

Ayame blushed. "No."

"Okay, Sango. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss Miroku for one whole minute and he gets to put his hands on your ass or where ever."

Sango paled a little and blushed but agreed. Miroku looked very happy. She walked over to him and he pulled her close. They brought their lips together. It started out nice and gentel then it got pretty heated, with his hands on her ass. They kept on kissing after a minute.

"Uh Sango? It's been about two minutes now."

They broke apart and sat back down. "Okay, my turn. Kagome, my dear sister. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Miroku got an evil smile on his face, but she couldn't see. "I dare you to 'see' Inuyasha's Dragon." (A/n the guys found out about that.) Everyone's mouth's dropped. Kagome did the last thing he would expect.

She stood up with a very smug look on her face and waled over to Inuyasha. She pulled him to his feet and then brought him down into a powerful kiss. He wrapped his arms around her and she slowly put a hand down his pants and boxers to grab a firm hold. She pulled a little to find out his reaction and it turned out that he really liked it. She then pulled her hand out and broke the kiss.

She turned around to Miroku. "How was that?" he didn't say anything. "That's what I thought."

Inuyasha sat down and pulled her into his lap.

"Roku, truth or dare dear brother?"

"Uh, truth."

"Fine then. When was your first kiss and who was it with?"

"Um. TonightwithSango."

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?"

He grumbled. "With Sango, tonight." the guys snikered. "Shut up!"

"Alright Kikyo, you next."

"Sess. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to give Ariyal a striptease." He sighed but got up and stood in front of the girl. He slowly started to peel away his clothing and when he was down to his boxers Ariyal jumped on him and they started making out.

Everyone looed at them like 'okay, that was fast.'

Sess stopped for a minute to ask Kikyo truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Have you ever done it? Or come close to doing it?"

"I haven't done it but I have come close." She was blushing big time now.

After that they all just talked a little more, well except for Sess andAriyal who went back to making out.

Yay! Another chapter done. Oka**y **I will not be able to update evey week like I thought. I willonly be able to update every other week.Thanks for reading. Pleas REVIEW! Thankx.

Ume


	9. Chapter 9: An Unwanted Visitor

Hey guys! Sorry i haven't updated in so long. I have 2 move back and forth from my mom's house 2 my dad's and plus w/ school it's hard 2 find the time 2 put up another chapter.

**Reveiwers**

DarkAnglesFaith

Shizuka Kaze

Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess

Kagome.M.K

Thank u all 4 reviewing. And thanx 2 Inuyasha's-Lil-Princess 4 reviewing so much! U get the best reviewer award!

Chapter 9: An Unwanted Visitor

Later on evryone started to leave. They all had a god time. Ariyal said bye to everyone, even Kaags cause she had to go back home. When she and Sess 'said' good bye they exchanged cell numbers and email addresses.

Inuyasha was the last one to leave. Kagome walked with him to the door. When he was about to leave he suddenly truned around and pulled Kagome into a passionate kiss.

"That's for earlier." he smirked. "Ja koi."

"Ja Inu-chan."

Inuyasha gave her one more peck on the cheek then he left. Kagome walked up stairs and into her room.

A few days later durring kagome's study hall she was walking around the back of the building where no one was. She stopped and stood a few feet from the wall. Then an all to familiar scent reached her nose. She tried to detect where he was but she couldn't see.

"Long time no see." Said a deep familiar voice in her ear.

Kagome yellped in surprise and tried to get away. But he caught her wrist and slamed her against the brick wall of the school. Kagome started squriming and trying toget away. He had her pinned to the wall and he placed a hand over her mouth so she couldn't call for help.

Meanwhile

Inuyasha was walking around the halls. He walked by an open window and he heard a yellp that sounded kind of like kagome. He looked out and he didn't see anything at first cause she was up against the wall. But then he heard some muffled sounds and looked straight down.

He saw a guy pinning kagome against the wall. He was on the second floor so he bloted to the nearest stair case and flew down them. When Inuyasha came within hearing distance he heard the last part of what was being said.

"You know you can't escape. I'll find you. I always have, and I always will. Keep that in mind. I'll be watching." As Inuyasha rounded the corner theguy was gone but Kagome stood there up against the wall looking pale as a ghost.

He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped about a foot in the air and backed away.

"Kags, is me, Inuyasha."

She seemed to relax just a little. "Inuyasha?"

"Yeah, Kagome are you okay? Who was that? Did he hurt you?"

She took in a deep breath. "Yes, don't know and no."

Inuyasha could tell that she was lying but he didn't know why she would lie.

"Well Inu-chan, I got to go and do some research in the library, so I'll see you later. Bye."

With that she walked off, but in the wrong direction. Now he knew something was wrong. But what?

(U know I felt like just leaving it off here. But I'm in a nice mood today so I'll keep going.)

Over the next few days inuyasha tried to talk to kagome about what happened but she would just brush it off or change the subject. Today inuyasha was determined to get the truth out of her.

After school Inuyasha drove Kagome to his house rather than Taking her home. She didn't notice until he turned the car off and got out too.

"Uh, Inuyasha? Why are you getting out too?'

"We're at my house. I wanted you to hear something."

Kagome's brows furowed, "Okay."

They walked up to Inuyasha's room and he had her sit down on his bed. She plopped down and waited. Inuyasha went over to his stereo and pushed play. _Maybe this will help._

_I've got another confession to make_

_I'm your fool_

_Everyone's got their chains to break_

_Holding you_

_Were you born to resist?_

_Or be abused?_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Or are you gone and on to someone new?_

_I needed somewhere to hang my head_

_Without your nose_

_You gave me something that I didn't have _

_But had no use_

_I was too weak to give in_

_Too strong to lose_

_My head is giving me life or death_

_But I can't choose_

_I swear i'll never give in_

_i refuse_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_Your tust?_

_You must confess_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, the pain you feel_

_The life, the love you'd die to heal_

_The hope that starts the broken heart_

_Your trust?_

_You must confess_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_I've got another conffession, my friend _

_I'm no fool_

_I'm getting tired of starting again_

_Somewhere new_

_Were you born to resist?_

_Or be abused?_

_I swear I'll never give in_

_I refuse_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

_Has someone taken your faith?_

_It's real, this pain you feel_

_Your trust?_

_You must confess_

_Is someone getting the best(the best, the best, the best) of you?_

As the last of the song faded away Kagome Burst out into tears. Inuyasha pulled her close and tried to comfort her the best he could.

Once she stopped crying she sighed deeply.

"Feel better now?" she just nodded her head. "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

She was still for a minute. "Okay." she took another deep breath. "When I lived back in Tokyo I..."

okay. I is stopping it there. Hahahahaha! Now u have 2 wait to find out what happened to Kags and who this mystery guy is. Can anyone guess? Reveiw and tell me who you think it is. Til next time! Bu byes.

Ume


	10. Chapter 10: A trip Down Memory Lane

Yay! I'm finally back. Man, school can be a bitch. Too much homework and not enough time 4 the internet. Waaaaaaaaaa! Ok enough of my whinning. Only 1 person has tried 2 guess who the mystery person is. I'm not going 2 say if they r right or wrong, u all will just have 2 find out.

Thanks 2 **Kagome M.K, Moongirlz, and Megan Consoer **4 reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 10: A Trip Down Memory Lane

An hour later Inuyasha and Kagome were still sitting on his bed. She had just finished telling him some of her past. She wasn't going to tell him all of it or who that guy was.

"Kags, please let me help you. I-" She cut him off.

"No, I have to do this on my own. It's not that big of a deal. Honest." He gave her a look that clearly said that he didn't believe that it wasn't a big deal.

But before he could say anything else she kissed him. He wanted to talk to Kagome more but he just couldn't break away from the kiss.

Later that night kagome was laying in her bed thinking about what Inuyasha had said earlier and sighed. She couldn't let him get mixed up in this. It's her problem and she has to take care of it, and if she let him get involved _he_ would kill Inuyasha.

Slowly Kagome drifted off into a restless sleep.

Late that night, around 2 in the morning a black clad figure crept into her room and over to her bed. He pulled a cloth out of his pocket and put it over her mouth. He held it there for a minute then placed it back in his pocket. The figure picked up Kagome and left.

When Kagome woke up she had a major head ache. _Agh, why does my head hurt so much? It's like when..._ all of the color drained from her face. She srtained to hear anything and also sniffed the air tentievly. She smelt the scent of the guy that had cornored her at school but she couldn't catch _his_ scent. She relaxed a little.

_Where am I? why did he bring me here? Damn, no everyone is going to be worried about me and Inuyasha knows about-_ her thoughts suddenly stopped. She heard the unmistakable sounds of _his_ footsteps coming closer. It sounded like the foot steps were outside of where ever she was. Then the footsteps stopped. She waited, then the sound of a door knob turning and a door opening and the shuting again.

_He's here._

(Should I stop here? Hummm. I guess not, but u all will never guess who _he_ is.)

Kagome sat there frozen. All too soon she felt his hand on her face. She tried to back away, but he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a bruising kiss. Kagome struggled against him but he was much stronger than her. He pushed her back so that she was laying on what she now realized was a bed and let his hands wander.

Kagome couldn't stand to go through it again so she cleared her mind and blocked out what he was doing. But the horrible memories came seeping in and she relived thoses painful times.

_.:Flashback:._

"_Kagome!"_

"_Hey, what's up?"_

"_Not much I just wanted to know if you would like to go out with me on saturday?"_

"_Well, I don't know. I might endanger our friendship you know."_

"_I promise it won't, please?"_

"_Alright."_

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She was in tears. "Please stop! No don't!"_

"_You said you would go out with me, so now you're mine. I want to make sure you remember that, and as a little insentive, if you tell anyone about this I'll kill your family."_

"_Noooo." she dissolved into tears again but she didn't protest anymore._

_he walked up to her and put an arm around her. She flinched at his touch but he didn't notice. _

"_Kags," he whispered in her ear,she shivered at the sensation not from pleasure but from fear "I have a job for you to night. Come to my apartment after school."_

_She nodded. He drew back with a sumg look on his face and walked off._

_.:end flashback:._

She came back to the real world to feel him thrust in to her one more time and she screamed out in pain and anger.

"Remember who you belong to bitch."

Okay that's it for now. Hee hee hee. I bet u can't guess who _he_ is! If anyone guesses right they will get put into the story as a sort of guest character 4 a chappter. Well bu byes then!

Ume


	11. Chapter 11:Chaos, pain and a little bit

Hey evryone! I'm back! Finally. Now about the mystery character. One person has guessed right. That person will be put in the next chapter. Well before I go on with the next chapter I want to thank Moongirlz 4 reviewing. Thankx!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 11: Chaos, pain and a little bit of hope

After he was done with her he got up off her and she faintly heared the rustle of fabric. Then the sound of a zipper. A few minutes later she heard the sound of his foot steps getting farther away then a door opened and closed again. She was now alone. Alone, sore, shaken and numb. She didn't want to believe that _he _was back and that _he _was messing with her life again.

.:Meanwhile:.

It was the next morning and Kikyo went to go wake Kagome up. She knocked on the door.

"Kagome! It's time to get up!" she waited for a minute. "Come on!" she listened again. When she didn't hear anything she opened the door. The room was dark even though it was a bright sunny day outside. Kikyo walked over to the bed and saw that it was empty. She then walked over to the bathroom and looked in there. Empty. She looked all over the room, but no sign of kagome. Thinking that she might have gotten up and gone somewhere early she went across the hall to ask Miroku if he had seen Kagome.

When he said that he hadn't she decided to call Inuyasha.

"Yeah."

"Hey Inuyasha, it's Kikyo."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Is Kagome with you?"

"No, why? Is she not there?"

"I went to go wake her up this morning and she wasn't in bed. And no one saw her leave this morning."

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"Something's happened to her! I know it!" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kikyo asked with worry in her voice.

He breifly recapped what Kagome had told him the day before.

"Oh my God." she started shaking. Miroku came in and saw her pale face and rushed over.

"Kikyo, what's wrong?" he asked.

She couldn't speak she just haned the phone to him. He looked at her but put the phone up to his hear.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Hey Roku, it's me."

"What's wrong with Kikyo?"

Inuyasha quickly told him what he had just told Kikyo. Miroku's face became stern.

"Are you sure?"

"I would bet my life on it."

"Okay. You go and start looking for her. I'll spread the word and get the others to help in the search."

"Okay. Call if anything comes up."

"Okay. Same with you."

"K, bye."

"Ja."

Miroku hung up the phone and pulled Kikyo to her feet. He helpped her down the stairs and into the livingroom. He then called his mom and dad in. He quickly told then all that he knew and their reactions where what Miroku had expected. His mom broke down and his dad went into a rage.

"We have to find her!"

"We will. I'll call up the gang and we'll start looking. Inuyasha is already out thwere looking for her." said Miroku calmly.

A little later a letter showed up. It said that Kagome was gone. Not as in dead but as in they were never going to be able to find her or get her back. This didn't phase Miroku though, he called everyone and told them of the new development. It was now noon. The police wouldn't be of any help until the next day.

.:Back with kagome:.

Kagome was still laying where he had left her earlier. Still naked. Still numb, and lost to the world. She was lost somewher in her own mind. Memories kept popping upabout how it used to be. How he used her, how she had never thought that _he _out of all people would do that. She had never once thought, in all the years that she had known him that he could be this cruel.

She was so lost that she didn't notice _his _"helpper" come in and walk over to the bed where she lay. She didn't even notice when she touched her, caressed her and when she didn't respond how her beat her. After a little while he left her alone again.

One thought that kept creeping into her mind was suicide. She could kill herself, then it would be all over and she wouldn't have to go through this anymore. But then inuyasha's face floated into view. And she quickly pushed the thoughts of suicide away. She would give him just a little bit longer, then she would take her own life.

_It's the only way out. Unless Inuyasha comes for me. But, if he doesn't come, then I end it. For good this time._

Okay that's it for this chapter. See if u all can guess who it is. If u have a guess send me a review and tell me. It would be nice to get some more reviews. Well, bu byes til next time.

Ume


	12. Chapter 12: Identity revealed and rescue

Okay, I'm back again. There is only going to be one or two more chapters after this. So I am trying to get it finished soon for all of you out there that read this story. I got a review from **lizzieXmarieXyoukai** and I have to say thank you for bringing that to my attention. I thought I was doing better about that but obviusly not. So thankx. Okay now on with the chapter!

Discalimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 12: Identity revealed and rescue

Kagome lay there for a while more. Exactly how long she didn't know. She slowly pulled herself together and sat up on the bed. She had a hard time breathing because of the brusies on her chest. She slowly inched her way to the edge of the bed and slowly placed her feet on the floor. She used her feet to fish around the floor for her clothes.

Within a few minutes she had located all of her clothes and started the slow and painful task of putting them back on. As she was doing this she wondered why it hurt so much. Then she felt it. She felt her demon powers slowly slipping away, and she began to panic.

_What am i going to do! My powers will be gone soon and that's the only thing that keeps me from being a helpless blind bat. _She started to shake. _I have to hurry. If i don't then I will have to wait for him to come again and he will get to hurt me again. _

With this in mind she finished putting the rest of her clothes on and braced her self to try and stand up. When she first tried to satnd up she imediatly fell back on to the bed. Her legs just didn't want to support the rest of her body. She braced herself again and stood up slower this time. After what felt like forever she was able to support her own weight again.

She slowlystaggered to the door using the wall for extra support. Once she had groped her way to the door she fummbled with the door knob and then opened the door. She didn't even bother to see if antone was out there. But even if she had tried she wouldn't have been able to pick up much, cause as every minute slipped by her demon power got weaker and weaker.

Once she was out of the door she followed the wall. If she stayed along the wall she would eventually get to another door. It was better than letting go and getting lost in an open space with nothing around. Plus she didn't think she would be able to keep going without the support of the wall. As she kept going sweat started running down her face and she was getting cold. Kagome stopped dead as her body pulsated. _No! Not now! Please no!_ She fell to the ground where she slowly turned into a human.

Once the transformation was complete she she started to shake. She was so cold. She could hardly breathe. _I'm going to die here. Just like this. Cold and alone.just like he said I would if I ever betrayed him. _

As she laied there she thought of her family and all of her new friends, and most of all, about Inuyasha. She tried not to think about him. She would never get to feel his presence again or be able to kiss his warm, soft lips ever again. At this she started to cry. She hadn't cried in years. She had always told herself that she was too strong to cry. She would never become so weak to the point where she cried. And yet here she was laying on the cold hard floor somewhere, hurt, alone, and crying. It almost made her start to laugh. _He's better off without me anyway. He diserves someone better._ She turned over on her stomach and let the drakness consume her mind.

.:else where:.

_Kagome. Please be okay. Please hang on just a little longer. I'll find you, I promise. _Inuyasha was searching franticly for her. He was so worried about her. He hoped to kami that she was okay. If she wan't, he didn't think he would be able to live any longer. He didn't realize just how much in love with her he was until she was gone.

.:back to kagome:.

Kagome woke up to feel a hot breath on her face. She turned her head away any realized that she was now laying on her back. She tried to sit up but she was to weak. She felt a hand come to a rest on her neck, then another one. Then, as she came more to her senses she felt the weight of someone sitting on her. The hands around her neck tightened.

"Bitch. Did you really think that you would get away?"

Kagome pulled at his hands. "Please. Please stop Hojo."

(Dun dun dun. Bet you all didn't think that it would be him did you?)

"No. I won't stop. No until you're dead and all of your family too." his hands tightened around her neck more. (Just so you know Hojo is going to be a demon in this fic. And incase you haven't figured it out. I HATE Hojo.)

"You never loved me. You didn't do what I asked you. I always had to make you do things or force myself on you. Heh. Not that it wasn't fun but I wish that you had been a little more grateful and giving to me. After all i was your best freind."

Kagome pulled at his hands. "_Was_ is the key word bastard." she choked out.

He then put all of his weight into choking her now and as she was about to black out a noise distracted him and then his weight was gone. Kagome gulpped in air and forced herself to crawl away. She crwaled until she bumped into a wall. She didn't stop there she fored herself to keep going until she found a door and got out of there.

She couldn't really heard what was going on, all she heard was voices yelling at each other. There were so many echoes that she couldn't tell how many people where there. Kagome then ran into a pair of legs. She stopped and tried to get away, but the person pulled her back by her hair and shuved her against the wall.

"You're not getting away." said Hojo's "helpper", Naraku.

(Hee hee. Did you see that one coming?)

He now placed _his_ ands around her neck and picked up where Hojo had left off. _Damn do these two never stop!_ She tried to get away. But it was no use. She was starting to slip into unconsiusness again. But again the person that was choking her was pulled away before her life was cut off. She cumpled into a heap on the floor and just stayed there this time.

She waited a soon there were no more voices. Her ears were ringingand she was so confused she didn't know which way was up. When someone gently touched her shoulder she flinched. She then heard the one voice she had no been expecting.

"Kagome? It's me, Inuyasha."

He sounded so scared. She whispered "Inuyasha?"

He came closer and gently picked her up and then sat back craddling her against himself. She started to cry again.

"Shhhhh, it's okay now. I've got you. No one's going to hurt you any more. Shhhhh."

After some time sirens could be heard. And then the sound of many people running. She then heard another more calm voice.

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha where are you?"

Inuyasha spoke up. "Over here Miroku."

Soon there were more people there and that's all she remembered because at that point she passed out.

When she woke up she was sore all over and she had the biggest headache ever. She turned her head and there was a rustle of clothes nearby.

"Kagome?"

It was Inuyasha.

"Where am I?" she whispered.

"In the hospital. You've been here for a few days now."

She could here the relife in his voice. The events of what had happened started to come back to her.

"Inuyasha? What hapened? Where.." Inuyasha cut her off.

"After you went missing I went out looking for you and when everyone else found out what was going on they got out there and started looking for you too. I was the one to find you. I knocked that first guy off you and fought with him until I knocked him out. Then i found you after you had crwaled off and then i pulled that guy off you and knocked him out. Then you passed out after the police and everyone else showed up." he took a breath and the continued. "As for the guys that attacked you they are already in jail for kiddnapping you and rape, and abuse." he stopped here for a minute and she knew what he was going to say. (She read his mind.)

"Kagome you need to tell the police the whole story. Not just what you told me. I know there is more to it. Please Kagome. They can't do anything to you anymore. Make it so that they can never get out of jail, that way you don't have to worry about them anymore."

Kagome was quiet for a minute. Then she sighed. "Will you be there with me?" she asked quietly.

"She couldn't see it but he smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, my Kagome."

She smiled at what he had said then she fell back asleep.

a couple of weeks later Kagome plopped down on her bed. She had just gotten back home aafter reliving everything Hojo had done to her and made her do. From raing her to making her lure other unsuspecting girls to him so that he could have his way woth them, and a couple times he killed the girl.

But now it was all over. She felt the bed sink on her left. She turned her head to face him. Inuyasha brushed a few sray strands of hair out of her face andhe smiled down at her.

"I love you Kagome."

She smiled back at him. "I love you too Inuyasha."

Okay that's it for this chapter. The next one might be the last and i will try to get it up before the weekend is up. Okay, well cyas.

Ume


	13. Chapter 13: A fairy tail ending

Hey guys! Well, this is going to be my last chapter for this story. I hope that you all have had a good time reading it because I have had a lot of fun writing it. For my present and future readers, thank you for reading this story. It means a lot. Now! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Chapter 13: A fairy tail ending

.:a few months later:.

"With that said seniors, WE. ARE. FREE!" yelled a girl by the name of Joelle, who gave the goodbye speech at the graduation. Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kikyo, Koga, and Ayame threw their caps in the air and cheered. Their last year of high school was finally over.

Later that night at the Higarashi mansion Inuyasha pulled Kagome away from the party inside. They walked out into the garden, then stopped by a fountian and held each other for a little while. Inuyasha was so nervous. But Kagome was blissfully unaware that anything was wrong.

"Ummm... Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

She laied her head on his chest. "What is it Inu?"

"Ummm...well..." he pulled her away from him and held her at arms length. She had a look of confusion on her face. Inuyasha took a deep breath then took her left hand and went down on one knee. Since she couldn't see, she still had no idea what was going on.

"Kagome. I love you with all my heart. Whenever I am with you, I feel so happy, like I could touch the stars.(corny i know, but hey wut gurl doesn't want a guy to say that knid of stuff to her?) I want to be by your side till the day I die. So, Kagome, will you marry me?"

Kagome gasped. _OH MY KAMI! What do I say! Say yes. Huh? Say yes. Just say it. Go on just say yes._Kagome did what the little voice in her head said to do she said "yes."

Inuyasha sighed in reliefe. He slipped a ring on her finger then he stood up and took her into his arms and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. At first she was surprised but then she finally realized what had just happened and she kissed him back with all she had. (He he he. Nauty hentais.)

A little later whan they went back into the party they anncounced their engagment. Everyone was so happy for them. That night as Kagome lay in bed she thought about all that had happened to her since she had come here. _If I had nevercome to live with dad, I would have never met Inuyasha or all of my friends and I wouldn't be engaged to the most perfect man in the world. I guess good thing do come to those that wait. And go through a lot of shit._ She had to laugh at that last thought. She _had_ been through a lot. But it was all worth it.

.:a few months later:.

It was kagome and Inuyasha's wedding day, and also, Sango and Miroku, and Koga and Ayame. Sesshomaru and Ariyal had already married and were going to be at the triple wedding. It was a hectic day. Koga and Ayame went first, then Sango and Miroku then last was inuyasha and Kagome.

Kagome was so nervous. Her mom and her setp mom were ther and they were getting along very well. Kagome was so happy that the events over the last 6 months or so had brought the whole family closer together. Kagome was wearing an off the shoulder, pure white gown. She couldn't wait to be Mrs. Takahashi.

When the music started up Kagome was lead through the doors and down the aisle by her dad. He left her at the alter where Inuyasha was waiting. They faced each other as they said their vows, then the priest pronounced them man and wife. They kissed and everyone cheered.

At the reunion they all danced, talked and had fun. The newly weds all talked about the things they had gone though togther and how after tha they would always be the best of friends. They party ended ealy for the newly weds as they changed and were sent on their way to their honeymoons. Inuyasha and Kagome went to a secluded cabin deep in the woods of Hokkido. Their first night there was a magical one. (U know waht i'm talking about. Don't really want to go into detail though.)

Evry night they were there they had sex. And every day they slept in until noon then they relaxed. On their last day there Inuyasha's cell phone rang. He looked at the number then answered it.

"Moshi moshi."

The person on the phone said somethings and a smile came across Inuyasha's face.

"Okay, thanks man. I owe you one." he hung up the phone then he turned to Kagome.

"Who was it anata?" she asked.

"It was a friend of mine in America. I asked him for a favor and he came through."

"What was the favor?" she asked

"To find someone that could help you to get your sight back." he said calmly.

Kagome sat there stunned. She didn't know what to say. Then when Inuyasha least expected it she threw herself on him and hug and kissed him deeply.

a few days later Inuyasha and Kagome were on a plane to L.A. once they arrived they were taken to the facility where Inuyasha's firend worked.

"Ah, Inuyasha. It's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you again too, Bankotsu."

"So this is your wife?" he asked looking at Kagome.

"Yes, Bankotsu this is Kagome and Kagome this is my friend Bankotsu." said Inuyasha.

"It's is nice to meet you." said Kagome and she held a hand.

"Like wise." said bankotsu and he shook her hand.

"Well, let's get started shall we?"

Bankotsu looked at kagome's eyes to see the extent of the damage, and he told them that with 3 surgeries within a month she should be able to see again. Both were very happy to hear this. The first operation would be in two days time.

With their free time they they stayed at the hotel and spent sometime together. Kagome couldn't really go 'see' any sights, but Inuyasha promised her that they would go sight seeing when her operations were done.

The night before her first operation Kagome had a feeling that something was, not wrong but different. She felt different. She sat on the bed and thought about what it might be, then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She mad Inuyasha go to a near by drug store and when he came back she took the bag from him and locked herself in the bathroom.

She came out 15 minutes later and handed him something.

"What does it say?"

"Positive." he replied a little surprised.

She sat down on the bed next to him and they sat there in silence for a few minutes. Then Kagome broke the silence.

"Well, I guess this means I won't have to go to college now."

Inuyasha smiled and they laughed a little then Inuyasha had a thought and called up Bankotsu.

"Okay. I'm glad you called me Inuyasha. Kagome being pregnant only changes the kind of anastisics we can use. That's all. Well, I guess I'll see you both bright and ealy tomorrow, and congrats."

"Thanks. Bye."

Inuyasha hung up the phone and told kagome what Bankotsu had said. Kagome sighed in reliefe then she pulled out her cell and called her parents while Inuyasha called his. They would spread the word. They always do, even when you don't want them to. ( that is so true about parents.)

The next day they were up and at bankotsu's office at 8:00 in the morning. They started the operation almost as soon as they got ther and it only lasted half an hour. Kagome had to wearbandages over her eyes afterwards and had to keep them on for a couple of days.

Soon the month was coming to a close and Kagome went in for her last operation. Whenit was over inuyasha and kagome went back to their hotel and kagome laied down and rested. Her eyes were sore and that made her head hurt so she took a little nap. She had bandages over her eyes again and she had to leave them on for a couple of days while her eyes healed. On the morning of the third day. They woke up and then sat up in bed and Inuyasha watched as Kagome slowly unwound the bandages. When they were completely off she waited for a minute then she slowly opened her eyes.

She could see blurry shapes. Then she blinked a few times and she felt her eyes heal up a little more. (Due to her demon powers.) Then she looked to her left and there sat her husband, who she could now see. Tears escaped her eyes.

"I can see again." she whispered. Then she hugged Inuyasha. And they sat there for awhile letting things soak in. After their little 'celebration' was over they called Bankotsu and thaked him, then they called their parents and told them the good news.

Once that was done Kagome wanted to go see L.A. so they got dressed and they went sight seeing for the rest of the day and all of the next. After that they decided that it was time to go home. When they got off the palne they were greeted by all of their family and friends. Kagome could now see everyone. It was a joyious day.

.:about 8 months later:.

"ARGH!"

"Okay Mrs. Takahashi. Push." said the doctor.

She took a deep breath and pushed again. Inuyasha was at her side holding her hand.

"Come on baby. You're almost there." he cooed.

"Okay once more."

She pushed one final time. There was silence then a baby's first cry rang out in the tiny room. Kagome relaxed a little. She looked up at Inuyasha and he smiled down a her. A nurse brought the baby over and handed the little baby boy to Kagome. He was so tiny and he looked just like a mini Inuyasha.

"So what should we name him?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"You want me to name him?" he asked.

She nodded her head. He tought for a minute then the pefect name came to mind.

"How about Hiro?"

"Hiro it is."

they looked down at their son and wondered about what parenthood had in store for them. Their parents said that it would be tough. Especially with their genes. Well, weather they were read or not, it was time to get to work.

_**THE END**_

alright peoples. That is the end of this story. I hope you liked it. If you liked this story keep an eye out for some of my other stories. Thankx and ja ne.

Ume


End file.
